Can't Lose Her
by Jacksangel33
Summary: It's a different ending to Zenon the Zequel because I didn't like the one it had. It's now ~*UPDATED*~ (Sorry it took so long!)
1. Default Chapter Title

Can't Lose Her 

Author note: I don't own any characters from Zenon the Zequel. They all belong to Disney. Also this is my first fan-fic. I know it kinda sucks but I like it. 

"We just stared at each other, Neb! He didn't even say anything to me! Aghh! Does he like me or not?" Zenon Kar said to her best pal Nebula.

"Why don't you just go talk to him?" Nebula said.

"You know what? You're right! I should! I'm going down to the lab and talking to him!"

"Boy Orion better watch out" thought Neb.

Zenon stayed in the lab for 3 hours before Orion showed up. She ended up falling asleep. Orion walked in and found her asleep. She looked so peaceful and beautiful laying there. He thought about how much he loved her but definitely didn't have the guts to tell her. 

"What if she doesn't like me? It would ruin our friendship. I cannot lose a girl like Zenon. If I have to I'll keep quiet about it forever. I just can't lose her" Orion said to himself. 

"Can't lose who?" said Zenon who had just woken up to hear the last sentence.

"Zenon! I didn't know you were awake!"

"Orion… were you talking about me?"

"Yes, but since I know that you don't like me…

Zenon chose that moment to kiss him. She hadn't imagined in her wildest dreams that he would like her, too. 

"So I guess that means you like me?" Orion asked shyly.

"Yea I guess it does. Does that mean that you like me?" asked Zenon.

"Well does this explain it?"

Orion kissed her and left Zenon breathless.

"I think you do actually like me, I suppose." Zenon said laughing.

"I love you so much. I wanted to tell you for like forever but I didn't have the guts." 

"Neither did I but I love you, too."

Little did Zenon or Orion know, Greg was planning on leaving the very next morning for the Space-Station to win Zenon back. He had talked to Margie and she told him about Zenon and Orion. He knew he had to get up there ASAP. He _had_ to get Zenon back. He just had to.


	2. Default Chapter

Author note: I don't own any part of the movie Zenon the Zequel. It all belongs to Disney.

I know this is kinda corny but I like it. 

Can't Lose Her2nd Chpt

Greg arrived at the Space-Station Saturday morning. Margie and Nebula were there to greet him. Zenon still had no idea he was there, or for that matter, even coming.

"Gregory! It's so macro to see you!" said Margie.

"Hi Margie. Hi Nebula. Where's Zenon?" asked Greg.

"Ummm, I think I'll leave that explanation up to you Neb. Byeness!" said Margie and quickly left.

"Well, Greg, she didn't actually know you were coming."

"She didn't? How am I supposed to get her back if she doesn't know I'm here?"

"Um about getting her back, she was supposed to go down to the lab to see Orion last night. I haven't talked to her since then."

"Orion? Who's he?"

"I'm not sure how to explain…"

"Never mind. I'll find her myself."

And with that Greg walked off leaving Nebula wondering how in the world he would find his way around the Space-Station.

"Excuse me? I'm looking for Zenon Kar. Excuse me?" asked Greg talking to a very annoyed Space attendant. He was having no luck finding Zenon, and he kept wondering who this Orion gut was. Also, why did Nebula seem so nervous about him?

Suddenly, Greg bumped into an odd-looking guy. He had a see-through eye piece on. Atleast Greg thought he was odd-looking.

"Hello. Sorry about that. You look lost. Can I help?" said this guy with a touch of what Greg recognized as an Australian accent.

"Ummm, you might be able to help me. My name is uh, well… Junior. Yea it's Junior." Said Greg. He had decided to use a different name, incase Zenon had told anyone about him. He didn't want to be known as Greg "the jerk heart-breaker" just yet. Sure, Junior kinda sounded stupid, but hey, he was on the spot!

"Well, hello Junior. My name is Orion."

*ORION!* thought Greg.

"Well about the help, Orion. I was wondering do you know Zenon Kar?"

"Umm… yes. Why do you want her?"

" Oh that, well I umm, well I, uh, met her on earth." Greg said finishing the last part in a rush.

"Well okay. I haven't seen her this morning. I think she and Neb were going to the gym to work out. I don't know about after that. Sorry. But I'll tell her you were looking for her."

"Okay. Thanks!"

Greg watched Orion walk off. He really needed to find out how that guy was connected to Zenon. And soon.

***********

Orion walked off thinking, "Now he's awfully strange. He wanted to know so much about Zenon. It was like he didn't even know his own name. Very odd."

***********

"Neb he was a lunarious kisser! I mean he was so sweet. He actually likes me! How stellar is that?" said Zenon.

"I guess you DON'T think about Greg anymore?" asked Neb.

"No, not too much. I mean I miss him and I do still kinda like him. But Orion is such a sweetie. I don't know who I would choose if I had to."

"I was afraid you'd say that."

"Why?"

"Forget it. Come on. Let's go have lunch."

"Okay, but anyway Orion was so sweet…" Zenon rambled on but Nebula wasn't listening. She was intent on figuring out how in the world Zenon would have to choose between Greg or Orion. That would be one of the hardest decisions of her life."

************

Orion came to sit down with Nebula and Zenon. 

"Hey baby! Hey Nebula."

"Hey honey. Anything interesting in the lab?" Zenon said laughing.

"Yea more aliens!!"

"Funny, real, funny!" Zenon said before kissing him.

"Dang if I get a kiss like that for everytime I'm funny I'll make you laugh all the time."

"Sorry, won't happen!"

"Z, there was someone named Junior looking for you today. He said you met him on Earth." said Orion.

"Hmmm, I don't remember that name. Who knows? I'm sure he'll find me soon if he wants to. Sorry but I have to go and help Aunt Judy. Bye Neb! Bye sweetie." Zenon said leaving.

"Bye babe!"

"Bye Zenon!"

Zenon walked around the corner and bumped into Greg.

"GREG?"

"Hey Zenon."

"What in the world are you doing here? How did you? Why?"

"Maybe this will answer your questions"

Greg kissed her. At that time Orion walked around the corner to give Zenon another kiss when her saw Greg, or Junior as Orion knew him, kiss Zenon. What was this guy doing? Zenon is his girlfriend. This couldn't be that guy she was talking about a long time ago. What was his name? The one that was stupid enough to dump her? Oh yeah… Greg. Zenon was Orion's girlfriend now, not his. He was going to kill Greg. 


	3. Can't Lose Her3

Author's note: I don't own any of these characters!! They all belong to Disney. Thanks to everybody who reviewed. Also, sorry it's taken this long to get this updated! I've been busy, busy, busy!!! On with the story~

**Can't Lose Her 3**

After Greg kissed Zenon, she stared at him for a couple of seconds and slapped him. Hard. 

"What the hell was that for?" asked Greg.

"So you think after you breaking up with me for no good reason, you can just waltz up here and kiss me and everything will be fine? You have got to be out of your freaking mind!"

"But Zenon, I love you."

*****

Orion watching from the shadows took that moment as an opportunity to step out.

"You do not love her! You just can't get a girlfriend down on earth to go out with your sorry @$$! Zenon is lunarious, something I'm sure you haven't taken the time to notice!" Orion said protectively putting his arm around Zenon's shoulders.

"Sorry Greg, I love Orion. And he treats me right. Please, just go back down to earth and forget about me. PLEASE." Zenon said

Greg said nothing. Orion carefully guided Zenon away from Greg. As she walked away she couldn't help but think how right it felt when she kissed Greg.

******

"Neb, what am I going to do?"

"I don't know Zenon."

"I mean I love Orion so much and Greg is a total jerk. But you can't exactly just pick who you love."

"I know, I still don't see Andrew as much as I want."

"Okay, I'm going to go find Orion and talk to him."

"Okay good luck"

"Thanks. I feel like I'm gonna need it."

******

As soon as Orion saw her, he pulled her into a kiss that left her breathless. That was the moment she knew. He was the one.

******

Zenon had found Greg and explained everything, about how she actually at first thought she still had feelings for him, but knew that Orion was the one.

"Greg?"

"What Zenon?"

"Listen, I know you're hurting but please you'll find someone that's your everything. And you'll love her a lot. It's just not me."

"Yes it is. It's always been you."

"No it hasn't. Believe me this time, you will find someone great. You know you can always zap me if you need somebody to talk to. I want to be friends Greg. Not enemies."

"If I need you, I'll know where to find you. Hey I had better go, my flight out leaves in 15 minutes."

"Okay. Don't forget to call."

Greg gave Zenon a hug. And told her something.

"You know I'll always love you, don't you?" said Greg.

"And I'll always love you. No matter what you'll always be my first love."

"Goodbye Zenon."

"Bye Greg."

Zenon watched him get on the shuttle. A heavy weight was lifted off because she knew she'd always love him as a best friend. Nothing more, but nothing less.

A/N: So how'd ya like it? Please review! I might follow up with some more!


End file.
